1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a technique for reducing current consumption in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for controlling multiple processors in order to reduce current consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets often include an application processor (AP) for supporting functions relating thereto and a communication processor (CP) (or a modem processor) for supporting communication related functions.
In general, the AP controls functions in relation to WiFi, GPS, Bluetooth, a display, etc., and therefore, is required to maintain an active state in which a relatively large amount of current is consumed. The CP usually consumes less current than the AP.
If an electronic device is not in use for a long period of time, the AP may enter an inactive or sleep state. For example, after a period of non-use, in order to lower current consumption, the electronic device may turn off a display and enter a sleep state, which includes deactivating operations of various sensors.
However, in an electronic device supporting cellular communication such as 3rd Generation/2nd Generation (3G/2G) or Long Term Evolution (LTE), in order to perform a discontinuous reception (DRX) operation, even if the AP enters an inactive state, the CP still periodically wakes up to obtain paging information.
In order to improve power consumption, the electronic device may include settings that allow the AP to enter a sleep state. For example, if user input, application notification, or data communication does not occur in the electronic device for 30 min, the electronic device may enter a low power mode, changing the AP into a sleep state.
When receiving a new message (e.g., a short message service (SMS) message) in the low power mode, the electronic device may turn on a display by re-activating an AP and display a notification of the message through the display. If a user cannot check the notification, e.g., because the user is asleep or the electronic device is in a bag, the electronic device maintains the display in an ON state for a predetermined time and an AP to be in an active state, e.g., for another 30 minutes. Accordingly, such an operation unnecessarily causes significant power consumption, as it does not actually provide any information to a user.